


Happy Birthday To You and Me

by ELIE0304



Series: Taniyama Kishou x Aoi Shoutan Heaven (Kiiyan x Shoutan) [4]
Category: Japanese Singers, Japanese Voice actors, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, my otp's birthday is on the same date!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy birthday Shouta."</p><p>"Happy Birthday Kishow-san."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!! It's my seiyuu OTP's birthday!! Yey!! Happy birthday Kishow-san and Aoi-kun!!!
> 
> And as a gift I made this short fic for only an hour.. oh goody... Anyway I hope everyone will like this too!!
> 
> Sorry for the typo errors.. I'll fix it later.. ;)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

****************************************************************

When Kishow woke up he felt like his body got run over by a truck. He groaned and turn at his left side missing the warmth that was there a few minutes and Kishow groaned more.

He opened his eyes and he was disappointed that he was not greeted by an angel with a blinding smile. Kishow buried his face at the pillow on the other side and inhaled that intoxicating smell that he loves so much.

Though he wanted to sleep more he was disturbed by the constant beeping of his phone which he knows the reason as to why it was so noisy in the early morning. He decided to ignore it at first. He'll text back later on. But then the peaceful morning was disturbed by the loud blaring of his phone. The evil thing.

He rolled over and got his phone no matter how much he wanted to just chunk it out the window. He answered it without looking at the caller ID knowing full well who it is.

"What is it this time?" He groaned and the man on the other line laugh. "Well good morning to you too Kishow. How's vacation?" E-zuka's voice floated through his ear and Kishow closed his eyes.

"Would be better if you didn't call though. What do you think the time is?" He complained and was met by laughter. "Is that how you thank the wonderful person who gave you a wonderful present? Oh happy birthday by the way."

Kishow grunted. "Yeah yeah. I'm so very thankful from the bottom of my heart." E-zuka laugh again. "Though I'd like to ask for more details I need to go. And I'm sure you wanted to spend this special day with your SPECIAL SOMEONE." E-zuka said with a teasing voice and Kishow can already picture him winking suggestively at him.

"Thanks man." He said.

"No problem! Anything for you! Happy birthday again and say that too to your special one okay?! Bye bye! Enjoy your vacation!"

"Sure. I will." Kishow said his thanks again and bid his friend goodbye before hanging up. He decided that since he's more awake now he started to type replies from those who messaged him and tweet a few messages.

When all of that is done he got out of bed and towards the living room with a joint small kitchen where he was greeted by the smell of food. His stomach growled and realize he just had a sandwich yesterday coz of the rush from packing to going straight to Hokkaido.

Though he hate planes he manage to get by coz there's someone there to calm him. And that someone is currently standing so cutely in the kitchen flipping the pan. And when that someone saw him the shining smile he missed earlier was returned with full blast. Kishow was sure it was illegal to be that cute.

"Ah! Kishow-san! Ohayou! I'm almost done here." Aoi Shouta greeted with a gentle smile.

"Ohayou Shou-chan." Kishow smiled and padded towards the kitchen and standing behind Aoi and then wrapping his arms around the petite waist.

"Hmmmm.. Aoi-kun's special pancakes." Kishow said kissing the side of Aoi's neck making him giggle. "That tickles Kishow-san."

But the kissing didn't stop there though so Aoi decided to stop cooking for a moment. "Wait let me turn off the stove first." He said and then turn around to face Kishow with a gentle smile.

"Happy Birthday Kishow-san." After he gave Kishow a quick peck on his lips. It was a lot for Kishow though. Even after years of being together Aoi is still shy at everything but every once in a while he surprises Kishow. Like now.

"Thank you. And happy birthday to you too Shouta." He said also with a big goofy smile. It was really convenient that they have the same birthday so they can celebrate together. Like right now. And it's all thanks to E-zuka and Morikubo that him and Aoi got to spend a few days together to relax.

He kissed Aoi but this time his is a much deeper kiss. He felt Aoi trembling in his arms and its a good sign to take this more further. But then lack of air decided to be a bitch so they pulled apart.

It was one of the greatest sights Kishow will always remember after they kiss. Aoi's face in full blush and his eyes misty.

"I love you." Kishow whispered taken by the moment.

"I love you too Kishow-san." Aoi whispered back with a smile and Kishow pulled him towards his chest resting his head on top of Aoi's.

"Shouta?"

"Hm?"

"You know about the news in Shibuya? About them allowing same sex marriage?" Kishow asked and oh god his heart is beating fast at the moment and he is so nervous he's pretty sure Aoi can feel it.

"Yeah." Aoi nodded his head and he felt his heart beating faster too like something is coming.

"You know. We've been going out for years now. And my parents likes you and your parents likes me too. We're already out between our families and friends. But in the future...." here it goes.

"Will you marry me?" Kishow let out with all seriousness in his voice as he hug Aoi tight.

Did he heard it right? Aoi's eyes almost bulged out at the sudden proposal and he can feel his tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he pushed Kishow a bit to have a look on his face.

"Kishow-san.... do you mean.... you want to get married??" He asked still shocked at the sudden news and it was adorable to see a blush on Kishow's face as he scratch the back of his neck and mused up his already messed up bed hair because of nervousness.

"Yeah.. yeah.. I mean that. What do you say Shou?" And Kishow almost shriek when he saw Aoi's tears and him sobbing.

"I.. I mean not now.. and only if you're okay with it.. and.. and.. our parents.." he said panicking and Aoi let out a small laugh and jumped to hug Kishow tight.

"YES! Kishow-san.. I'll marry you." He said still crying but this time with a big smile and Kishow felt like the world is full of sunshine as he lifted Aoi off the ground and spin the both of them.

"Really??!! YATTA!!! YES!!" They laugh as they spin around in the small kitchen of their rented suite room.

It was a small promise with no set date. But it was much more for the both of them. It was a future that they're going to spend TOGETHER. They know it will be hard since they are celebrities and peoples eyes are constantly on them. But now matter what they still have their families and friends who supported them.

Besides they already achieve this long in their relationship. They have each other to be their support.

"This is the best birthday I've had!" Aoi said with full of smiles and laughter as Kishow put him down gently like a porcelain doll.

"Me too. But this only means the start of more wonderful birthdays to come. Happy birthday to you and me." Kishow said with a smile.

"Happy birthday to you and me." Aoi said too and he yelp when Kishow carried him suddenly bridal style.

"Kishow-san!!"

"Now it's time to celebrate!" He said as he walk towards the bedroom again.

"But the breakfast--" Aoi said and was cut off.

"Your wonderful pancakes can wait. Kiiyan Jr. Can't." Kishow winked at him and Aoi puts both his hands on his face to hide his embarrassment and red face.

And then the bedroom doors closed and everything that happened behind it will be left between Kishow and Shouta.

**END**

****************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! I can't resist...
> 
> Happy birthday Kishow-san amd Aoi-kun!! Having both of your birthdays on the same date is so much convenient for me too.. XD
> 
> Anyways! How is it??
> 
> Your comments and votes are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Come and yell at me in my tumblr (elie-df.tumblr.com) or my twitter (@elie_df)
> 
> ELIE


End file.
